Her Importance
by SwordHeart21
Summary: They were sisters but they were also lovers. They lived their lives hiding this forbidden relationship to the world. Nonetheless they were happy as long as they had each other. But one day, an accident changes all that...


**A/N: I know it's cliché. But the plot has been playing in the back of my mind. Hope you enjoy. :))**

* * *

_"Do you love me?" She kissed the back of her hand, tenderly and with all the love in the world._

_She shivered at this simple touch. How she had wanted this, laid awake while dreaming of this forbidden desire. "I've always been… in love with you. " Her voice found their way out of her mouth, coarse._

_The other person looked up, slowly meeting her eye that were already glistening, ready to shed tears from the already bursting happiness inside her heart. "But you know what will happen… What this will do? To me... To you... to us?"_

_"I don't care." Her voice was barely a whisper, but the intentions in it were clear, evident and strong._

_This time it was the other person's turn to shiver over her words. She knew that this was from happiness. She was happy; she was so happy but just as frightened, just like her. She used a free hand to cup the other girl's cheek. The other girl winced at the mere touch of her fingers. She pulled back_. She's still refusing it._ She thought, even when her submission was so evident in those eyes of her and on that sweet, tender kiss. She reached in again, more careful this time. "It has… always been you…" Her voice was now low, in the darkness of the room, riding the moment, riding it with her._

_Her fingers made contact. She did not wince this time._ Oh how she looked adorable right now, always so beautiful. _And then finally, her whole hand. The other girl clenched her jaw._ Was she angry at herself again? "I… I…"

_"You don't have to _conceal_… Not anymore…" Whispering as she leaned in, slowly. _"I love you so much."

_The other girl was now closing her eyes, going with the intimate momentum. "I love you too." _She gave in. She finally gave in.

_Their lips made contact, the first touch a quick teasing brush, and then another, this time lingering, the prolonged contact tantalizing to the senses. And then another. She could smell her. It was the smell of winter. And another more, her lips kissed _cold ones, _but the coldness only aroused her more. The other girl relaxed, pushing further. She allowed her. _Take me. Taste me. Be with me. Fill me up. _She licked her partner's lower lip, nibbling it, slowly allowing her tongue entrance on the other girl's mouth. _I can feel you and now I only want more. Give me more. _Her partner responded as if obediently listening to her silent request. She moaned at this newfound eagerness. She was losing it. _They both were losing it. How could they have kept such insatiable desire from each other?_ Their lips moved faster now, crashing harder as if world enough and time wouldn't satisfy the hunger of their affections. _It really wasn't. And it never will be.

_Then the other girl pulled back slightly as she whimpered over the sudden loss of touch. _She's looking at me. _She realized as her eyes focused on her partner's own, the gaze intense as she saw nothing else in it but deep affection and desire. "Promise me…" The other girl began, _"Promise me that you'll never leave me."

_She smiled at this desire, this mirrored desperation. _They were sisters. _No. _They were lovers. "I won't. I promise never to leave you**."**

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, seeing nothing but a blurred vision of light entering through the small opening that she had allowed. She closed them again hearing only some whirring and beeping. _Some sort of machine must be near me_. She thought. She opened her eyes again, this time taking more care than the last, allowing her eyes to adjust. When her vision finally cleared her eyes travelled around only to see nothing but a white ceiling above her with nothing but a light bulb in the middle to illuminate the room.

She tried turning her head to the left and saw a small mirror on top of what seemed to be a bedside drawer. She stared at the image before her. Teal eyes, auburn haired, lots of freckles. Her eyes squinted. _Is this her?_ Her head only throbbed in pain.

She turned right and saw a machine. She didn't know what it was but some parts of it were hooked to her, her or the bed she was laying down on. Her head hung a bit, allowing her to look down slightly. Her eyes widened. There was another person here, beside her, holding her hand. But she was asleep and she didn't know if she should wake her. She looked so tired and her eyes showed evidence of tears, a lot of tears.

_What happened to her?_

But despite the disheveled look she could see that she was a beautiful person, a very beautiful person with platinum blonde her and pale skin nearing the shade of white.

_Was she sick? A normal person wouldn't be this pasty. She seems thin too._

And then looking closer, she noticed that this beautiful creature had a slight dusting of freckles.

_Just like me, but not too much. _

She continued to stare.

_This person is so beautiful, a work of art. Is she even human? Perhaps she is an angel, a goddess even._

The beautiful creature then suddenly moved, her eyes opening slowly to reveal light blue eyes underneath them. _They were like ice._ Her thoughts wandered. The eyes of the beauty before her widened this time as her breathing stopped. She could feel her body trembling through the hand clasped on her. Tears fell on the goddess' eyes, her mouth quivering.

"A-Anna…" The blonde began her voice coarse.

_Anna? Was that her name?_

But before she had time to process it, this platinum blonde perfection launched at her, wrapping her arms around her tightly as if they were on a sinking ship and she was her lifeline. "Anna… Anna… Oh Anna… I thought I'd lost you… I thought… I thought I'd never see you again… I thought you'd never wake-up… I thought… Anna… Anna…" The rest of the sentence was simply a name, Anna and Anna as if in a mad repeat.

She felt her body stiffen. Whoever this person was, she seemed to know her so well as to be this _affectionate _with her. She felt a lump forming on her throat. _How can she tell this person an unimaginable truth without breaking her?_ But she had to do this. She felt her heart break for what was to happen next. Whoever this person was, she had at least the right to know.

"Who… Who are you?" Were the first words she uttered after waking up.

* * *

**FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY. This is purely a fan made work. I am open to criticisms so please feel free to drop a review. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed reading :))**


End file.
